First Time For Everything
by futuredcstar
Summary: “I’ve got mint, cinnamon, berry blast, watermelon, original, and sour apple. But I say you try mint. It’s my personal fave. Plus it makes your breath smell good.” MOLIVER ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana…sadly.

* * *

"Hey Oliver!" Miley pounced behind him, her hands landing on his shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. Miley giggled and sat across from him at the table. "Geez Miley, give me a freakin' heart attack why don't you!" Oliver had his hand on his chest and he was breathing heavily. Miley just grinned.

"That was the plan!" She exclaimed. She then reached into her pocket and brought out her favorite gum. She slowly unwrapped a piece, glancing at Oliver's frightened face, and shoved it into her mouth, chomping obnoxiously.

"So, Oliver, what's _your_ favorite type of gum?" She leaned closer to him, slowly taunting him with another piece. She grinned mischievously as he trembled. Oliver contemplated running upstairs to his room, but decided to be a man. Or at least the most man he could be.

"Miley, you know I don't chew gum." He tried to make his voice full but it was hard not to crack.

"There's a first time for everything!" She sang, grabbing five new packs out of her pocket. "I've got mint, cinnamon, berry blast, watermelon, original, and sour apple. But I say you try mint. It's my personal fave. Plus it makes your breath smell good." Miley leaned across the table as far as she could and slowly breathed out onto Oliver's face. "Good, huh." She smirked, still just centimeters away from his scared face.

Oliver groaned and pushed out of his chair. He walked over to the far end of the couch and slumped down. "Why are you torturing me? Do you enjoy making other people have pain?" He crossed his arms and looked at Miley. She rolled her eyes and shoved her seat backwards. She jumped onto the couch and practically landed on Oliver.

"Oliver, you have to get over your gumphobia. And stop being such a drama queen! Be a man for goodness sakes." Miley shoved him a little with her shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Nuh-uh, there is _no_ way I am letting that gum get even _close_ to my mouth. Conversation closed." He sliced the air with his hands, showing that he was done. He crossed his arms once again and stared forward at the wall.

"Fine…" Miley sighed melodramatically, hoping it would distract him. As quickly as she could she lifted her arm and shoved a piece of gum into his closed mouth. But it wouldn't open.

"Come on Oliver, open up!" She whined. But Oliver just grabbed the piece of gum and threw it over the couch.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, poor little Miley." He clasped his hands together and blinked repeatedly at her. "I said that I would not eat the gum, and that is exactly what I will do." He paused a moment and looked up, thinking. "Or will not do…well whatever, the point is I'm not chewing gum. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I, Oliver Oscar Oken, will never, ever, EV-"

Miley crashed her lips onto his. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into hers as hard as she could. She could tell from Oliver not responding that he was stunned and confused. She also knew that with all his donut-ness, he'll never figure out what she's up to.

Miley rustled his hair and tilted her head to the side, and Oliver finally began responding. His arms were now holding onto her hips. Before she knew it, Oliver was sliding _his_ tongue over her soft lips and she opened gladly. He moaned as she somehow got the gum in his mouth without him noticing. After a few more seconds Miley finally broke the kiss apart and grinned. _Mission accomplished. _Miley bit her lip to try to keep her grin from spreading any wider. They hands were stilled in the same positions and Miley slightly giggled at the mess of Oliver's hair. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and brought her hands down to her lap.

"Miley, that was-" Oliver stopped mid sentence, confusion on his face while he chomped on something. "Wait a second, there's gum in my mouth. THERE'S GUM IN MY MOUTH!" He ran as fast as he could to the trashcan and wiped the gum out of his mouth. Then he ran over to the sink, stuffing his head underneath the running faucet. Then he went back to Miley, and stood in front of her, a finger pointed directly at her lips. Miley was crying from all her laughter.

"That was cruel!" He cried, still pointing at her.

"You're all wet." She said simply.

"Don't ever do that again! Unless of course you don't have gum in your mouth, then you can do it whenever you'd like." He smiled.

"That was a one-time thing only, I just wanted you to eat the dang gum." She stated and began walking out the door.

"You know, I don't eat broussel sprouts either!" He smirked. Miley stopped and turned around. She just rolled her eyes and grinned before turning back around and walking out the door.

* * *

**Eh, didn't really like it. Definitely could have been better. But, review anyways please (:**


End file.
